


Weak and Powerless

by RodRedRen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodRedRen/pseuds/RodRedRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeño Drabble. ¿Qué podría querer el ambicioso y ostentoso Rey de Mirkwood más que la presencia de su hijo luego de una larga ausencia? PWP-ish. Elfcest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak and Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenece. Repost de mi historia en FF. La canción se llama "Weak And Powerless" y es de A Perfect Circle.

Las luces de el amanecer iluminaban mis aposentos, haciendo lucir al oro tal cual como si fuese una parte de mi cuerpo durante mi sueño restaurador, pero mi corto letargo nocturno había terminado quizás demasiado pronto para mi gusto... Pero las obligaciones de un rey nunca terminaban. El baño matutino despertó mi cuerpo entumecido por el sueño, llenándolo de vigor una vez mas, devolviéndole esa misma fuerza que el mismo descanso me había robado. Las ropas de seda con esos leggins negros usuales eran la vestimenta simple del día. Tras dejar la corona en mi cabeza en conjunto con algunas trenzas... Y en ese mismo momento pensé en mi hijo, mi precioso Legolas que no solo era príncipe, era también mi amante secreto... Luego de la muerte de su madre, él fue el que me devolvió toda esa luz que le hacia falta a mi vida... Y ahora que se había marchado hasta las tierras de otros elfos para conocer el mundo por sus propios ojos y medios, pues supongo que esa luz se estaba apagando poco a poco. Extrañaba su cuerpo, sus caricias, su sonrisa...

_Tilling my own grave to keep me level Jam another dragon down the hole Digging to the rhythm and the echo of a solitary siren One that pushes me along and leaves me so_

Tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con mi mente, enfoque mi visión en los largos documentos que tenia que revisar, releer y firmar. Ser un rey no era nada fácil, menos cuando no tienes ningún consorte en meses. Ya habían pasado mas de tres y el jovencito no volvía... Si no fuese por sus cartas que me decían que estaba bien, que estaba descubriendo mas de lo que jamás podría describir, ya hubiese peinado toda la tierra media en búsqueda de mi precioso retoño... Y ay de quien me lo mantuviese cautivo. Suspire y luego de algunas horas sentado deje mi mente vagar, imaginando que unas manos bastante conocidas me masajeaban, fantaseando con ellas...

_Desperate and ravenous, So weak and powerless over you_

De pronto esas manos se convirtieron en una realidad, envolviéndose en mi cuello y haciéndome saltar en mi asiento y mirar hacia atrás, sonriendo al sorprenderme que esos ojos brillantes me miraban con alegría. Mi silla cayo a un lado y mis brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de mi amado hijo, enterrando mis dedos y mi rostro en su cabello, suspirando.

Al fin lo tendría en casa.

_Someone feed the monkey while I dig in search of China White as Dracula as I approach the bottom_

Mi aliento, convertido en el de una bestia desesperada, temblaba con la misma frecuencia que mi cuerpo, incapaz de mantener la emoción. Mis labios viajaron por su cabeza, besando cada parte de la misma hasta llegar a su rostro, impartiendo aun mas besos en aquella zona, acompañando eso con suaves caricias en su espalda, deseando que su cuerpo y el mio se convirtieran en oro fundido, uno solo luego de tan larga espera.

_Desperate and ravenous, So weak and powerless over you_

Hambriento, busque esos labios de ambrosía que tanto había extrañado, apartando a ciegas la tinta de mi escritorio sin tumbarla, pero esos documentos que reposaban sobre la superficie no tuvieron tanta suerte y quedaron en el suelo así como el arco y el carcaj de mi hijo, adornando esas baldosas que estaban bien pulidas y siempre hermosas. " **Ada... Te extrañé. Decidí decirle a los guardias para que no te avisaran que había llegado y así darte la sorpresa"**  murmuró el menor contra mis labios, haciéndome temblar una y otra vez; la espera había sido demasiada como para un rey con una vida sexual bastante activa. Mordí su labio inferior, castigándole con un pequeño aguijonazo de dolor... Debía admitir que la sorpresa me había encantado.  **"Ahhh, Legolas... Tendré que castigarte, qué jovencito mas rebelde."**

Mi mano viajó hasta el pequeño botón que cerraba su capa alrededor de sus hombros, haciéndola caer al suelo para así cerrar mis labios en su cuello, marcando la piel que allí se presentaba como mía, y mía nada mas.

_Little angel go away Come again some other day The devil has my ear today I'll never hear a word you say Promised I would find a little solace And some peace of mind Whatever just as long as I don't feel so_

**"A-ah, Ada... Veras, nada mejor que... Ah... Un castigo para un hijo que desafía tus ordenes"**  ... Maldito muchachito, tentando la tormenta implacable de deseo que mi cuerpo a duras penas manejaba hasta este momento.  **"Aqui no, pequeño... muevete, vamos a mi cuarto. Espérame allí mientras cierro todo."**  indique luego de dejar un beso en sus labios, uno pequeño, uno de promesa.

Él obedeció y se encamino hacia mis aposentos, dejándome espacio para reacomodar mis pensamientos vaporosos. Salí del lugar, cerrando con pestillo detrás de mi y suspirando, sonriendo ladino y caminando hacia mi habitación...

_Desperate and ravenous, So weak and powerless_

Y al entrar, mis piernas temblaron, obligándome a caer de rodillas frente a mi cama luego de haber cerrado la puerta. Legolas estaba generando los sonidos mas sucios, obscenos y libidinosos. Se estaba masturbando. El muchachito quería guerra, y guerra le iba a dar. volviendo al mundo real, me pose sobre el en la cama, paseando mis manos por su cuerpo mientras el se autocomplacia... Y justo en ese momento tan espectacular como el de el comienzo de su orgasmo, aparte su mano, recibiendo un quejido de su parte que me obligo a sonreír con toda la malicia del mundo.  **"Tsk, tsk... No lo mereces, fuiste un mal chico, ¿Lo recuerdas?"**  otro quejido mas.

Deje mis ropas caer en el suelo, dejando que mi pequeño amante revise mi cuerpo, buscando uno que otro cambio con su mirada salvaje, hambrienta. Pronto ate sus manos sobre su cabeza, dejándolo sin la capacidad de siquiera tocarme; cosa que, al parecer, le enfurecía. Así, con nuestros gemidos de fondo, le dimos paso a la noche que nos inundo de aun mas placer, viendo esas estrellas que eran cómplices de un amor desesperado, indomable, insólito y... Tan nuestro, que hasta ellas se mostraban felices de brillar para nosotros, para celebrar nuestro reencuentro.

_Desperate and ravenous, So weak and powerless Over you_


End file.
